Alternate Ending
by Bumpkin
Summary: Tag for Stormbreaker, the conversation between Yassen and Alex at the end struck a chord – might be that I am used to much mouthier teens, but hey.


AN: This popped into my head almost as soon as I finished reading the words, hope you don't mind how much lead in I used from the actual book (which is all in italics – all that is Anthony Horowitz's, not mine) but it seemed to flow best from where I used.

Disclaimer: Not mine… (as stated in AN)

Description: Tag for Stormbreaker, the conversation between Yassen and Alex at the end struck a chord – might be that I am used to much mouthier teens, but hey.

Alternate Ending  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 715) (455 mine/260 AH's)

_"You're Yassen Gregorovich," Alex said._

_The Russian nodded. It was impossible to tell what was going on in his head. His clear blue eyes gave nothing away._

_"Why did you kill him?" Alex asked._

_"Those were my instructions." There was no trace of an accent in his voice. He spoke softly, reasonably. "He had become an embarrassment. It was better this way._

_"Not better for him."_

_Yassen shrugged._

_"What about me?" Alex asked._

_The Russian ran his eyes over Alex, as if weighing him up. "I have no instructions concerning you," he said._

_"You're not going to shoot me too?"_

_"Do I have any need to?"_

_There was a pause. The two of them gazed at each other over the corpse of Herod Sayle._

_"You killed Ian Rider," Alex said. "He was my uncle."_

_Yassen shrugged. "I kill a lot of people."_

_"One day I'll kill you."_

_"A lot of people have tried." Yassen smiled. "Believe me," he said, "it would be better if we didn't meet again. Go back to school. Go back to your life. And the next time they ask you, say no."_

He would have said more but Alex interrupted him with a choked back sound. Yassen fell silent as the young man barely strangled back a pained laugh and then bitterly said, "Now why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did and they just didn't accept it, but then it wouldn't be an issue either way if you hadn't *killed* my uncle, would it? So I hope you'll forgive me if I think your words of wisdom might be a bit lacking."

Alex, his vitriolic tirade finished, stood and glared at the killer standing in front of him.

Yassen, for his part, stared blankly at the visibly angry boy-spy standing in front of him. Time seemed to slow as they locked gazes.

Then, the expressionless face Yassen habitually wore cracked minutely as he fleetingly frowned and asked, "What do you mean 'they didn't accept' your refusal? This life is not for children, nor is this world."

Alex scraped out that painful laugh again and said, "Yeah, well, it seems they missed that memo when it came out."

Yassen didn't say anything in reply, he didn't have anything to say.

Alex shook his head and deflated, all the anger and vitriol draining out of him in a rush. He sagged as he stood and it was obvious that the only thing holding him up was sheer willpower. Then so quietly that Yassen was forced to strain to hear him, Alex said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Alex spoke a little louder, "For not wanting me involved in this, for understanding that this isn't something I should be doing – not now, and certainly not when being coerced." Then after a tired little laugh he added, "And oh yeah, for not killing me."

Yassen allowed his amusement at the last to show on his face and smiled briefly. "You're welcome." He paused for a moment and then said diffidently, "With your recent success I don't believe that you will be allowed the luxury of staying away. Not now that they know what you are capable of, but however faint comfort it might be, I wish you well for your future and," Again Yassen paused, he seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to say, but then forged forward as he continued with, "I am sorry about killing your uncle, if only because of the situation it has forced you into – as I said before this is no world or life for a child."

Alex nodded shortly in acknowledgment of the sentiment behind the words, if not the content of the words themselves but didn't say anything in return.

Yassen understood there wasn't anything more to say and went back to the helicopter. _He turned his back on Alex and climbed into the cabin. The blades started up, and a few seconds later, the helicopter rose back into the air. For a moment it hovered at the side of the building. Behind the glass, Yassen raised his hand. A gesture of friendship? A salute? Alex raised his hand. The helicopter spun away._

_Alex stood where he was, watching it, until it had disappeared in the dying light_.

-End-


End file.
